


Don't Insult Hinata's Ninja-ness

by Stormendale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go to a Halloween party with the same costume, but neither knows the other is there. Hilarity ensues.





	Don't Insult Hinata's Ninja-ness

Tanaka overheard a conversation in the locker room between Kageyama and Daichi.

“What about you, Kageyama? Do you celebrate Halloween?” Daichi asked in the locker room after practice one day. Hinata was already gone, or Kageyama knew he would have answered for him.

“Halloween is just an excuse for kids to eat too much candy and play dress up. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“That’s bad spirit!” Tanaka interjected.

“He’s right. Why not at least throw together a simple costume and trick or treat for an hour or two? You might surprise yourself and find it fun. Make your boyfriend take you. I heard him say he’s trick or treating with Natsu that night,” Daichi suggested.

Kageyama just grunted and pulled on his t-shirt. “I have a ninja costume from a couple years ago that might still fit me,” he said hesitantly. “But I still think Halloween is stupid so I’m not going to. Hinata’s sister freaks me out anyway. And asks personal questions.”

Tanaka heard “ninja costume” and slid over to stand in front of Kageyama. “You said ninja costume?”

“Yes. Don’t stand so close to me.”

“Why don’t you come to my Halloween party, Kageyama? The more the merrier and ninjas are cool.”

“Um. Will Hinata be there?”

“No. He’s going trick or treating, remember? It will still be fun. He isn’t the only cool person to ever exist, no matter if you think he is.”

Kageyama frowned and blushed. “Fine, I’ll go to your stupid party.”

A few days before, Tanaka had invited Hinata to that same party. “Hey, are you doing anything for Halloween?” he had asked.

“I’m going trick or treating with Natsu! My costume will be WAY cooler than all those kids!” Hinata replied enthusiastically.

Tanaka smirked. “You know what would be way cooler? Coming to the Halloween party I’m having. My parents are on holiday so I have the house to myself.”

Hinata’s face lit up. “I’ve never been to a party before! Except for birthday parties but those don’t really count…”

“You should come, then! What’s your costume?”

“I’m gonna be a ninja! It’s simple but also really cool and mysterious. I have a fake sword and everything!” He jumped in the air in his excitement.

_This will be fun,_ Tanaka thought.

The next night, the night of the party, Hinata was holding a plastic cup with punch in it, but was unable to drink it because of his ninja mask. He had no intention of taking off his ninja mask. He sat down his drink, deciding to have a bit of fun.

He hid behind objects, pretending that no one could see him and that he was on a secret ninja mission that no one could know about. He hopped out from behind the couch and bumped right into someone.

He had bumped right into another ninja, who was way taller than him. “Hey, watch where you’re going! I’m on important ninja business here!” he exclaimed.

“Aren’t ninjas usually less brash and quick to talk about how secret their mission is? I bet I’m a _way_ better ninja than you.”

“I’m really offended! I’ll prove I’m a better ninja!” Hinata exclaimed. “I’ll do some cool sword tricks, watch.”

He proceeded to immediately break a vase with his fake sword. 

“You dumbass! I can’t believe you just did that!” Something about the guy’s voice when he said that struck a familiar chord within Hinata, but he couldn’t place it.

“I didn’t mean to! And it’s not my fault! You’re the one who insulted my ninja-ness!”

“You’re the one who broke the vase!”

“Guys. Guys! What’s the commotion?” Tanaka arrived, taking in the scene of Hinata and Kageyama dressed as ninjas and arguing with each other, with a broken vase on the floor between them.

“It’s his fault!” they both said at the same time, pointing at each other.

Tanaka gasped. “My mother’s _really expensive vase._ I can’t believe you broke it! What will I do if she ever finds out? You know what you have to do right?”

“I don’t have to do anything. He broke it.” Kageyama said.

“Shut up!”

“You have to glue it back together. _Both_ of you.” Tanaka crossed his arms. “Or I’ll tell my parents who you are and they’ll make your parents pay for the vase.”

“We have to fix this!” Kageyama said, panicking. “Glue?”

Five minutes later, both of them were sitting at Tanaka’s kitchen table with all the pieces and a bottle of super glue between them.

“This is all your fault,” Hinata grumbled.

“It is not. And I’m still a better ninja,” Kageyama said just to rub salt in it.

“My boyfriend would totally beat you up if he was here,” Hinata said smugly, and Kageyama raised his head in alarm.

“Hinata? What the hell?”

“What? How do you know who I am?”

Kageyama pulled his mask off in exasperation. _“What the hell?”_ he repeated.

Hinata laughed, pulling off his own mask. “Oh, I can’t believe I didn’t realize it was you!”

“I can’t believe you would tell somebody I would beat them up.”

“You punched that guy for me that one time!” Hinata said.

“But-”

“I see the both of you finally stopped being super dumb. It was really funny to watch, though.” Tanaka was leaning in the doorway.

“Well, this vase is still in pieces. How can you even tell where the pieces go?!” Hinata yelled.

“Oh, that?” Tanaka remarked. “That vase was five dollars at the secondhand store. I was just messing with you.” He laughed at them.


End file.
